A number of challenges exist in configuring and maintaining an RTLS. One such challenge includes recovering from the RTLS system experiencing a power cycle. Such a recovery is inconvenient, time consuming, or, depending on a time at which the recovery is needed and/or environment conditions, impractical.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of teachings of this disclosure.
Components of the apparatus and operations of the methods have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the teachings of this disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.